kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Space Squad: Super Hero Legends X
is a new crossover movie between and franchises with the addition of , the revival of . The movie features the heroes from , , , , and as the main protagonists, but the cast of , , Kamen Rider U.S.A., and also got a supporting role. Synopsis The Shocker-Foundation-Genmaku Alliance created a new and powerful enemies, their names are... Another Gavan, Another Sharivan and Another Shaider, which they were created with one goal "Kill every single hero, no matter the place or time". To stop him, the U.S.A. Riders must team up with other heroes, as well the Space Squad and the Gokaigers to fight the invincible Another Gavan, Another Sharivan and Another Shaider. Plot Characters Goriders Rainbowriders Kamen Riders American Kamen Riders *USA Riders *Ninja Riders *Predator Riders Japanese Kamen Riders *Showa Riders *Heisei Riders Super Sentai * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * / * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Space Squad *Founding members *Other members *Candidates Allies * * * * * * Others * * * *Deneb *Teddy * * * * * Villains Shocker-Foundation-Genmaku Alliance Shocker *Great Leader of Shocker *Oogumo Great Leader *Ambassador Hell *Experimental Wolf Man *Zanjioh *Poison Lizard Man *Shiomaneking *Ganikomol *Hiruchameleon *Kani Laser *Tiger-Roid *Mogura-Roid *Yamaarashi-Roid *Shocker Greeed *Space Ikadevil *Space Spider Man *Shocker Combatmen Foundation X *Dopants **Terror Dopant **R Nasca Dopant **ClayDoll Dopant **Smilodon Dopant **Weather Dopant **Trigger Dopant **Luna Dopant **Metal Dopant * *Yummies **Kamakiri Yummy **Hagetaka Yummy **Condor Yummy **Red Omu Yummy **Blue Omu Yummy **Ika-Jaguar Yummy *Zodiarts **Musca Zodiarts **Sagittarius Zodiarts **Unicorn Zodiarts **Scorpion Zodiarts **Cancer Zodiarts **Leo Zodiarts **Virgo Zodiarts **Libra Zodiarts **Chameleon Zodiarts * *Henchman **Masquerade Dopants **Waste Yummies **Stardust Ninja Dustards ** **Guardian **Hard Guardian Genmaku * Kamen Rider Form Changes and Collectibles Used Super Sentai Form Changes and Collectibles Used Cast USA Riders Cast * Steve Wilson: Ross Lynch * Commander Frank Hill: Robert Joy * Sergeant George "Georgie" Burns: Jonathan Sadowski * Penney Anderson: AJ Michalka * Anthony Dugald: Mitchell Hope * Donnie Baxter: Bradley Steven Perry * Blossom Baxter: Peyton R. List * Kelly Martin: Zendaya * Dez Rogers: Nicholas Hoult * Sam Parker: Sterling Knight * Natasha Polanski: Piper Curda * Polly Parker: Emily Osment * Marianne Adams: Bridget Mendler * Chloe Ross: Keke Palmer * Marla Ross: China Anne McClain * Terry Davenport: Blake Michael * Bruce Douglas: Moises Arias * Ace Justice: Corey Fogelmanis * Jamie Jameson: Tyler James Williams * Luke Larkin: Asa Butterfield * Lori Justice: Selena Gomez * Sara Foster: Rowan Blanchard * Dani McDougal: Karen Gillan * Jen McDougal: Jenna Coleman * Cleo McDougal: Sierra McCormick * Jessie Kane: Sabrina Carpenter * Jonsey Jones: Nicholas D'Agosto * Fabe Hugues: Billy Unger * Joe Ikeda: Jack Griffo * Xander Yuki: Ross Butler * Lumiere Hemmer: Spencer Boldman * Ronald Abraham Potter: Joey Bragg * Clint Barnes: Tenzing Norgay Trainor * Dr. Zen Schulz: Ben Savage * Professor Joel Rogers: David Tennant * Andrew Stark: Peter Capaldi * Senator Alvin Obama: Terry Crews * Jamon Wilson: Hal Sparks * Carla Wilson: Tia Mowry * Mitch Wilson: Tyrel Jackson Williams * Gene Wilson: Carlon Jeffery * Tucker Wilson: Karan Brar * Burt Wilson: Jaden Smith * Tara Wilson: Laura Marano * Eileen Wilson: Debby Ryan * Audrey Wilson: Bella Thorne * Phoebe Wilson: Taylor Spreitler * Admiral Carver Wilson: Neil Patrick Harris * President Howard Lopez: Chris Rock * General Walden Harper: Matthew Broderick * Private Claire Ross: Tamera Mowry * Captain Sabine Roberts: Cobie Smulders * Agent Kanan Purtle: David DeLuise * Cadet Carly Geller: Alyson Hannigan * Colonel Logan Fitzgerald: Will Smith * Major Coop Watterson: Dee Bradley Cooper * Lieutenant Roger Lune: Chris Pratt * Commandant Dougal Walker: Chris Evans * Marshal Hugh Crane: Tobey Maguire * Corporal Molly Wheeler: Anne Hathaway * Lieutenant Duke Duffy: Aaron Eckhart * Mayor Kaine Grayson: Justin Long * Governor Wendy Masterson: Jennifer Aniston * Deputy Director Mordecai Witwicky: Michael B. Jordan * Supreme Nicole Wright: Allison Janney * Commissioner Nate McGoon: Steven Yuen * Chief Claire Darby: Judy Greer * Vice President Arthur Loud: Seann William Scott * Chancellor Ben Moko: Brendan Fraser All Riders Cast * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |ツクヨミ}}: |大幡 しえり|Ōhata Shieri}} * |黑ウォズ|Kuro Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * |常磐 順一郎|Tokiwa Jun'ichirō}}: |生瀬 勝久|Namase Katsuhisa}} * |桐生 戦兎|Kiryū Sento}}: |犬飼貴丈|Inukai Atsuhiro}} * |万丈 龍我|Banjyō Ryūga}}: |赤楚 衛二|Akaso Eiji}} * |猿渡 一海|Sawatari Kazumi}}: |武田 航平|Takeda Kōhei}} * |氷室 幻徳|Himuro Gentoku}}: |水上剣星|Mikami Kensei}} * |石動 美空|Isurugi Misora}}: |高田夏帆|Takada Kaho}} * |滝川 紗羽|Takigawa Sawa}}: |滝 裕可里|Taki Yukari}} Super Sentai Cast * |コウ|Kō}}: |一ノ瀬 颯|Ichinose Hayate}} * |メルト|Meruto}}: |綱 啓永|Tsuna Keito}} * |アスナ}}: |尾碕 真花|Osaki Ichika}} * |トワ}}: |小原 唯和|Obara Yuito}} * |バンバ}}: |岸田 タツヤ|Kishida Tatsuya}} * |カナロ|Kanaro}}: |兵頭功海|Hyōdō Katsumi}} * |(ティラミーゴ|Tiramīgo|Voice}}, |キンタロス|Kintarosu|Voice}}, : |てらそま まさき|Terasoma Masaki}} * |ディメボルケーノ|Dimeborukēno|Voice}}: |高木 渉|Takagi Wataru}} * |モサレックス|MosaRekkusu|Voice}}: |竹内 良太|Takeuchi Ryōta}} * |夜野魁利|Yano Kairi}}: |伊藤あさひ|Itō Asahi}} * |宵町透真|Yoimachi Tōma}}: |濱正悟|Hama Shōgo}} * |早見初美花|Hayami Umika}}: |工藤遥|Kudō Haruka}} * |朝加圭一郎|Asaka Keiichirō}}: |結木滉星|Yūki Kōsei}} * |陽川咲也|Hikawa Sakuya}}: |横山涼|Yokoyama Ryō}} * |明神つかさ|Myōjin Tsukasa}}: |奥山かずさ|Okuyama Kazusa}} * |高尾ノエル Takao Noeru}}: |元木 聖也|Motoki Seiya}} * |コグレ}}: |温水洋一|Nukumizu Yōichi}} * |ヒルトップ管理官|Hirutoppu-kanrikan}}: |アイクぬわら|Aiku Nuwala}} * |ジム・カーター|Jimu Kātā|Voice}}: |釘宮理恵|Kugimiya Rie}} Space Squad Cast * Returning Cast * |仮面ライダーアギト|Kamen Raidā Agito|Voice}}: |賀集 利樹|Kashū Toshiki}} * |仮面ライダー龍騎|Kamen Raidā Ryūki|Voice}}: |須賀 貴匡|Suga Takamasa}} * |仮面ライダー響鬼|Kamen Raidā Hibiki|Voice}}: |細川 茂樹|Hosokawa Shigeki}} * |野上 幸太郎|Nogami Kōtarō}}: |桜田 通|Sakurada Dōri}} * |桜井 侑斗|Sakurai Yūto}}: |中村 優一|Nakamura Yūichi}} * |モモタロス|Momotarosu|Voice}}, : |関 俊彦|Seki Toshihiko}} * |ウラタロス|Uratarosu|Voice}}, : |遊佐 浩二|Yusa Kōji}} * |リュウタロス|Ryūtarosu|Voice}}, : |鈴村 健一|Suzumura Ken'ichi}} * |ジーク|Jīku|Voice}}, : |三木 眞一郎|Miki Shin'ichirō}} * |デネブ|Denebu|Voice}}, , : |大塚 芳忠|Ōtsuka Hōchū}} * |テディ|Tedi|Voice}}: |小野 大輔|Ono Daisuke}} * |門矢 士|Kadoya Tsukasa}}: |井上 正大|Inoue Masahiro}} * |海東 大樹|Kaitō Daiki}}: |戸谷 公人|Totani Kimito}} * |鳴滝}}: |奥田 達士|Okuda Tatsuhito}} * |仮面ライダーゴースト|Kamen Raidā Gōsuto|Voice}}: |西銘 駿|Nishime Shun}} Guest Cast * Voice recordings from past series * |仮面ライダーファイズ|Kamen Raidā Faizu|Voice}}: |半田 健人|Handa Kento}} * |仮面ライダーブレイド|Kamen Raidā Bureido|Voice}}: |椿 隆之|Tsubaki Takayuki}} * |仮面ライダーカブト|Kamen Raidā Kabuto|Voice}}: |水嶋 ヒロ|Mizushima Hiro}} * |仮面ライダーキバ|Kamen Raidā Kiba|Voice}}: |瀬戸 康史|Seto Kōji}} * |仮面ライダーダブル|Kamen Raidā Daburu|Voice}}: |桐山 漣|Kiriyama Ren}}, |菅田 将暉|Suda Masaki}} * |仮面ライダーオーズ／ＯＯＯ|Kamen Raidā Ōzu|Voice}}: |渡部 秀|Watanabe Shū}} * |仮面ライダーフォーゼ|Kamen Raidā Fōze|Voice}}: |福士 蒼汰|Fukushi Sōta}} * |仮面ライダーウィザード|Kamen Raidā Uizādo|Voice}}: |白石 隼也|Shiraishi Shunya}} * |仮面ライダー鎧武ガイム|Kamen Raidā Gaimu|Voice}}: |佐野 岳|Sano Gaku}} * |仮面ライダードライブ|Kamen Raidā Doraibu|Voice}}: |竹内 涼真|Takeuchi Ryōma}} * |仮面ライダーエグゼイド|Kamen Raidā Eguzeido|Voice}}: |飯島 寛騎|Iijima Hiroki}} Miscellaneous voice roles * Notes Trivia * Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Films